Amor de Alma
by Rei-Videl3
Summary: Videl y Gohan estudian la misma carrera en la misma universidad... después de muchos años ambos se dan cuenta que se quieren…Lean para que conozcan esta historia entre estos dos y se enteren de como comenzó su relación. Regular Summary...


**Tarde ajetreada.**

El día había empezado muy normal… agitación en las calles, lluvias por el mal tiempo y la universidad abarrotada como siempre. En la tarde había comenzado una gran lluvia que dejaba las calles desiertas y los edificios abarrotados. En la facultad de medicina se encontraba en contraste con el tiempo y los alrededores, tranquila, ya que todos los estudiantes se encontraban en clase. Todos menos una persona…

-La Tierra llamando a Videl!!!- decía una chica alta y mona, de ojos verdes, sentada al lado de ella, llevaba una bata blanca y uniforme azul. Ambas se encontraban en lo alto de un edificio, en un salón inmenso, donde estaban escuchando al profesor de Patología hablar sobre _Enfermedades tropicales y sus tipos…_

-Ehhh- contestaba la chica, volteando a mirar a su amiga. –que pasa Sakura, porque me dices eso si estoy prestando atención a la clase.

-Si claro como no, no te acabas de dar cuenta que el profesor te estaba preguntando algo?

-En serio??- hablaba ella perdida en sus pensamientos y volteando a mirar por la ventana hacia la inmensa universidad a la que había pasado.

-Videl, presta mas atención o te sacaran de clase, y no estoy dispuesta a prestarte esta vez los apuntes de patología.- hablaba seria, mirando a una Videl que nuevamente estaba ausente.

-Aja…- decía ya nuevamente ausente. Y mirando hacia el exterior.

-La malaria, como explico muy bien su compañero, es una enfermedad que es producida por un microorganismo tipo parasito del genero Plasmodium….- escuchaba en el fondo al profesor, pero ella parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que tenían dueño propio y que tarde se había dado cuenta, de los errores que había cometido en el corto periodo de tiempo que llevaba en la universidad.

Había pasado a la universidad más prestigiosa de Satan City, llevaba tres años y medio estudiando la mejor carrera del mundo, Medicina.

Más de una vez su padre intento persuadirla para que cambiara de carrera, que se dedicara a la política, al igual que su madre, pero ella le había respondido_..."Padre quiero salvar vidas…. Mi madre murió por una rara enfermedad y me gustaría sanar a las personas ya que no se pudo con mamá…"_ solo con esa frase, ella había dejado a su padre callado y lo mejor, no volvió a insinuarle que se cambie de carrera.

-Videl…-hablo nuevamente su amiga de la universidad, Sakura. Trayéndola nuevamente a la tierra.

-Dime?- contesto mirándola esta vez.

-As hablado con Armand? – susurro.

-Nop, supongo que estará furioso conmigo, para lo que me importa… ambas sabemos que a él yo nunca le importe. Porque me preguntas sobre él?, acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa?-contesto Videl algo molesta.

-No Videl, nada importante…-mintió Sakura volteando a mirar nuevamente al profesor.

-Si, claro te voy a creer, después de todo tu novio es amigo de él.- comento irritada, con solo la mención de ese nombre, su temperamento solía cambiar con rapidez inusual en ella.

-Es enserio Videl, no se nada de él, se lo mismo que tu, es mas Andreí no me ha vuelto a comentar nada de él, porque yo se lo aconseje.

-Aja…-contesto ella, pero esta vez si prestando atención a la clase.

-Videl, ya ha pasado tiempo y aun sigues poniéndote irritable con solo la mención de ese nombre… acaso tu… -insinuó.

-Yo nada Sakura. – contesto tajante empezando a recoger sus cosas para salir del salón.

-Si ya lo se Videl, pero es que estas muy ida, acaso es por cierto muchacho de cabello negro, fuerte, que derrite a todas las mujeres y que va en noveno? – pregunto ella, picaramente mirando la reacción de Videl.

-Por quien Sakura?? – pregunto mas roja que un tomate y metiendo su laptop a la mochila y con ella intentando meter también su cabeza.

-Por tu amigo de la prepa… como es que se llama?- trato de recordar mirando el techo y con ello consiguiendo mas color rojo en las mejillas de Videl – se que empieza con G…….. Gohan!!!- gritando el nombre y dando un salto, asustando con ello a Videl y arrancándole mas color rojo.

-Pero que dices Sakura, él es mi mejor amigo, jejejejeje, creo que estas disvariando. – dijo Videl nerviosa, ambas caminado por los pasillos del edificio rumbo a la cafetería para descansar un rato antes de entrar a su ultima clase del día.

-Disvariando yo, si claro te voy a creer. Crees que no me doy cuenta como te mira él?, es que si pudiera te comería con la mirada.- contesto divertida mirando la actitud de Videl.

-Jajajajaja, Sakura de donde sacas eso; es verdad que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo pero que yo le interese es algo remotamente lejano. – contesto ella esta vez poniendo tristeza en esas ultimas palabras, algo que alcanzo a notar su amiga.

-Porque ese dejo de tristeza Videl… acaso él y tu?? – pregunto ella con voz extraña y muy picara.

-Él y yo nada Sakura, solo somos amigos… nunca a pasado nada y no creo que llegue a pasar. Es todo, deja tanta picardía Sakura o estaré pensando que estas mal de la cabeza y eso me preocupa. – contesto Videl cortante ante la insinuación de su amiga.

-Hay Videl solo hablaba de broma… pero puedo seguir pensando en… Hola Andrei... por aquí!!!!! – había gritado su amiga ya que habían llegado ambas a la cafetería de la facultad.

-Y ahí viene el novio… mejor tema concluido - exclamo Videl más para si misma.

-Hola amor – saludo Andrei el novio de Sakura, en contraste con su amiga el era pelinegro, bajito y de ojos claros. – Hola Videl – saludo - como te fue en tu clase de patología amor??

-Bien bien, normal. – contesto ella dándole un apasionado beso, dejando a Videl un tanto molesta.

-Bueno si no les molesta me retiro… voy a comer algo… nos vemos – y diciendo esto Videl se aleja lo mas rápido posible de ellos sentándose con sus otras amigas.

-Videl por aquí – la llamo una de sus amigas de la universidad Naoko, una chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, quien estaba sentada con las otras dos amigas Sora y Minako.

-Hola chicas como van? Que tal las clases? – pregunto Videl sentándose y haciendo el pedido de lo que quiere comer antes de su ultima clase.

-Un desastre- concluyo Sora, morenita, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros – el profesor de Semiológica se puso como histérico porque no le conteste lo que quería y según el mate al paciente.

-Eso fue tu culpa Sora quien te manda a recetarle y hacerle semejante maniobra al muñeco de practicas. – Respondió agresivamente Naoko – siéntete afortunada de que no fue un paciente de verdad.

-Si claro como no… como a ti te va tan bien siempre…- dijo agresivamente Sora mientras las otras dos estaban moradas de la risa.

-Bueno ya vasta no se cansan de pelear todo el tiempo? – pregunto Minako, ella era alta mona y de ojos azules profundos. – mas bien Videl como te fue a ti?

-Normal, sin novedades – respondió Videl ausente mirando hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

-Oye por cierto donde esta Sakura?? – pregunto Minako.

-Ah? – respondió una Videl muy ausente.

-Que si as visto a Sakura!!!! – pregunto nuevamente Minako.

-Ah, pues veras Mina – se despertó Videl a mirar a sus amigas y estas devolverle una mirada de desconcierto – se encontró con el novio y ellos se fueron.

-No se me hace raro, mejor así no tenemos tantos interrogantes de ella. Aunque hace falta. – respondió Sora.

-Bueno chicas creo que voy a mi última clase. – dijo Videl parándose y acabando la gaseosa que estaba consumiendo.

-Espérate Vi no te vallas, te iba a preguntar algo. – Le dijo Mina – me voy contigo ya que la clase que vas a tomar queda cerca de la mía. – parándose y saliendo detrás de ella. – adiós chicas nos vemos ahorita.

-Adiós Sora y Nako. – se despidió Videl.

-Adiós chicas. – respondieron ellas al unísono.

Ellas iban caminando por los pasillos de la universidad hablando de temas sin importancia cuando de pronto Videl sin querer tropezó con la persona que no quería ver en esos momentos del día.

-Lo siento yo… - hablando primero al piso y después fijándose en la persona con la que había tropezado. – Gohan!!!, que haces aquí?? – pregunto roja como un tomate.

-Hola Videl también me da mucho gusto saludarte.- respondió él ayudando a Videl a levantarse. – pues la verdad yo estudio aquí también no lo recuerdas Videl?

-Jajajajaja, si lo había olvidado – contesto con una risa muy fingida y nerviosa. – oye que pena pero tengo clase, nos vemos otro día. – y diciendo esto sale junto con su amiga para su ultima clase del día, pero es detenida por él.

-Espera Videl, me gustaría hablar contigo, puedes al finalizar las clases? – pregunto Gohan de forma cordial.

-Claro, pero me vas a tener que acompañar a mi casa Gohan, hace rato que no lo haces.- respondió ella a modo de chiste y tratando de parecer tranquila cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

-Vale, nos vemos entonces Videl. Adiós Mina. – se despidió y siguió caminando.

-Ajaaaa, Doctora Satán… como así que te acompañara a tu casa??? Y como así que hace rato que no lo hace????? estas pillada querida amiga. – le comento Mina con una voz picara la misma que había utilizado Sakura horas antes, y dándole un codazo a ella.

-No es nada Mina no te imagines cosas donde no son, lo normal, somos amigos!!!!- dicho esto ella entro al salón y dejo a una Mina desconcertada.

-Amigos, si claro, amigo el ratón del queso… me dejo de llamar Minako Fujiyama si no pasa algo hoy entre esos dos. – y dicho eso la rubia se fue a su clase antes de que llegara tarde.

Pasaban las horas, el tiempo no había mejorado mucho, seguía lloviendo igual o más fuerte, y las clases se hacían más agotadoras. Todos ansiaban terminar el día lo más pronto posible, solo para llegar a descansar y dormir, ya que el fin de semana los llamaba.

La última clase había finalizado, saliendo todos de sus respectivos salones, en eso se encontraba una Videl, envuelta en sus pensamientos, recordando acontecimientos y sucesos vividos.

-Hola Videl!- Saludo Gohan esperándola casi a la salida de la facultad, y asustándola ya que estaba muy metida dentro de sus pensamientos. Y con ello saludándola con beso en la mejilla.

-Jejeje…-río algo nerviosa?- Hola Gohan! –Respondió al saludo pero muy colorada por la reacción de él- como te fue en tus clases de hoy…- Intentando poner tema de conversación para que los nervios no hicieran su trabajo.

-Bien, fue un desastre… siempre te lo he dicho la Obstetricia NO es lo mío…- reconoció Gohan, algo ruborizado dado que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro debido al emotivo saludo de ambos.

-Jajaja eso no es raro que me lo digas… siempre despotrincas de lo que haces, pero ya tranquilo que dentro de poco llegaras a Pediatría que a ti te encanta. –dijo ella saliendo a las afueras del edificio, acompañada de Gohan, ellos al darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, decidieron esperar a que la lluvia pasara un poco en la cafetería de la universidad.

* * *

**NDLA:**

Hola!, esta vez les traigo una historia de una de mis tantas parejas favoritas Gohan y Videl... como ya casi estoy terminando semestre, esto es un pequeño escape que encontre en mi pc y decidi publicar... espero les guste... tratare en estas vacas de ir actualizando... prometo no ser tan largo.

Un saludo y Sayônara!.


End file.
